Admin Ban Standards
Please refer to the main page of this wiki to the Rules section to reassure your awareness to the ban standards of each rule. If the administrators agree on enforcing No Tolerance rule, any users that violated with the rules will be banned immediately at a duration of one year to permanent ban, depending on the enforced No Tolerance agreement. Ban Standards Rules Rule I: Believing in creepypastas * There is a fine line of fiction and reality, and most people must follow it in order to avoid disbalance and influence over people. This is the first rule because of the so-called Slenderman Stabbing Incident, where two female twelve-year-olds attempted to murder their other female friend in order to "appease" with the fictional character. This led to the blaming of the Creepypasta Wiki, and this would happen to this wiki as well, as well as in real life. We assure safety for you, so don't influence or even believe creepypastas. *If a user believes in creepypastas as well as commenting that they had the same experience, warn them, then if they fail to comply, ban the user for one day. *If the user fails to comply with this rule again, ban the user for five days. *If the user fails to comply again, ban them for one week. *If the user fails to comply again, ban them for two months. Rule II: Vandalism * It is an act of violating one's work, replacing it with unwanted gibberish. Vandalism is common around every Wiki, and is very annoying if not dealt with. *If the user fails to comply to this rule, warn them, then ban them for two days. *If the user fails to comply again, ban them for one week. *If the user fails to comply again, ban them for two months. Rule III: Spam * An act of repeating something over and over in one page is an act of spamming, one of the most annoying things to ever be in Wikia. This is a common activity for underaged users, posting repetitive comments and reposting them over and over. *If the user fails to comply to this rule, warn them, then ban them for one day. *If the user fails to comply to this rule again, ban them for three days. *If the user fails to comply once again, ban them for two weeks. Rule IV: Avoid False Spreading Propaganda * Be considerate of what you try to say. This is an outlawed act of criticism, reporting false information from one target. If they/you do not have evidence with their/your propaganda, then it is advised to apologize rather than worsening it. *If the user fails to comply to this rule, ban them for one week, no warnings. *If the user fails to comply to this rule again, ban them for three weeks. *If the user fails to comply to this rule again, ban them for six months. *If the user fails to comply again, ban them for one and a half years. Rule V: Avoid Treason * Treason is an act of hatred towards the superiors of one subject. One user, as an example, is ThatGuyEntity, who disobeyed Rules I, II, IV, VI, and X. *The ban standards are the same as Rule IV. Rule VI: Flame Wars *If the user commits this, warn them, then ban them for three days. *If the user fails to comply and commits this again, ban them for two weeks. *If the user fails to comply again, ban them for one month. Rule VII: Direct Harrassment * Calling a user something they do not like is harrassment, criticizing them is harrassment, ruining their privacy is harrassment. Anything bad you'll do to a user is counted as harrassment. You might want to obey with this rule if you don't want to be harrassed yourself. *If the user commits this, warn them, then ban them for two days. *If the user commits this again, ban them for one month. *If the user commits this once again, ban them for two months. Rule VIII: Posting Explicit and Sexual Material * Most users often try to upload awfully explicit material for their strange likings, which we do not like. The Wiki is clean as it is, so don't stain it up with your dirty desires. NOTE: The posted material should be deleted on the material's page after warning the poster. *If the user commits this, ban them for three days, no warnings. *If the user commits this again, ban them for two weeks. Rule IX: Unauthorized/Unwanted Advertisment * Advertisements are enforced by Wikia, but if you try to enforce an advertismenet for yourself, you're not going to make any money. Try advertising your Wiki in here and you'll be immediately banned. *If the user commits this, ban them for one month. *If the user commits this again, ban them for three months. Rule X: Early Request for Higher Rank * This rule was disobeyed by one of the most atrocious users of all: ThatGuyEntity. If you do this, you'll ruin your chances. *If the user commits this, warn them, then ban them for one month. *If the user commits this again, ban them for six months. This still needs work. Category:Rules